101_katsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kats
For a list of kats, see this page. Kats are cats with elemental powers. All 101 kinds must be collected, along with defeating the 101st champion to complete the game. An example of a well known kat is Neon Kat. How To Get Them Fire, Marine, Rocky, Nature, Light, Dark, Cloud, Electro and Fantasy Kat are all found in the shop. Kats with more than 1 element can be created by breeding the above 9 kats in The Breeding Tower. Other kats are exclusive and/or exotic, and must be bought or bred on special days or events. Growth Like any other creature, kats have a life cycle. 1. Egg All kats (Apart from ones that are bought) start as eggs. In this stage, they can do nothing but grow mature enough to hatch. Kats can take from a minute all the way up to 48 hours to hatch! Kats can still be sold in this stage, but won't be worth as much as they do in later stages. 2. Childhood Once hatched, kats go into their next stage in life: childhood. Kats in childhood go onto adulthood once they reach Level 3. If put into an Enchanted Nursery, they will still be able to level up, but will not ever enter adulthood. They require less care than a kat in adulthood. Kats in childhood are unable to battle. 3. Adulthood This is the last stage of a kat's life cycle, and is also the only stage of a kat's life where they can battle, or breed. They can go from level 3 to level 50. Some have weak stats, whilst others have stronger ones. In Battle In battle, kats have 4 statistics: Health, power, defense and speed. Health This is pretty straight forward: A kat's health is how many hit points it can take before being knocked out. Marine, Nature and Light kats tend to have more health than other kats. Power Power effects how much an ability effects the target. A kat can have from 1 to 300 power. 1-20 power: Abilties have 60% less power than their base power. 21-40 power: Abilities have 40% less power than their base power. 41-60 power: Abilities have 20% less power than their base power. 61-80 power: Abilties have 10% less power than their base power. 81-100 power: Abilities have 5% less power than their base power. 101-200 power: Abilities have exactly as much power as their base power. 201-220 power: Abilities have 5% more power than their base power. 221-240 power: Abilities have 10% more power than their base power. 241-260 power: Abilities have 20% more power than their base power. 261-280 power: Abilities have 40% more power than their base power. 281-300 power: Abilities have 60% more power than their base power. Defense Defense can range from 1 to 100. It effects how much damage a kat takes. Less defense than the attack's power: The attack does 30% more damage. Exactly as much defense as the attack's power: The attack does normal damage. More defense than the attack's power: The attack does 30% less damage. Speed Speed is unlimited. It effects which kat goes first in battle. Whichever kat has more speed goes first. Progress How much a Kat's stats raise when it levels up. This is the only stat that doesn't change. Trivia There is a Nyan Kat, which has all the elements.